Echoes
by K-chanLovesAnimeXD
Summary: A special Oneshot for Grimmjow's Birthday! It's July 31st and a certain sexta wants to stay in instead of going out for his birthday. But when his mate and her younger sister convince him to go out, he becomes convinced that they're trying to torture him with fun. But when Chihiro runs home in tears, will he see the error of his ways? And what his special surprise? GrimmjowxOC


**Okay, this is a special lemon-scented oneshot for Grimmjow's birthday, since the oneshot I did last year SUCKED. (in my opinion) Be prepared for drama, some minor comedy, fluff, and lemons! (the lemon might suck though since I haven't written one in some time, and the fact that this is my...third (?) lemon that I have ever written)**

******18+ Warning! This chapter contains a lemon, so all young eyes turn away!**

**Bleach Characters (c) Kubo Tite**

**OCs (c) Me**

* * *

Echoes

A GrimmjowxChihiro Oneshot for Grimmjow's Birthday

I don't remember how I was born. I don't even hardly remember the day it happened. I was just…born.

All I really remember was wanting to get stronger, and all of the other voices that wanted the same thing. I kept eating and eating, devouring my kin and feeling their power course through me with each one I devoured. It felt like a rush, kinda like a high whenever I ate other hollows. I didn't eat to sate my hunger; I ate to get more power. So that I could silence the other voices, and get strong enough to become king.

Then one day, I changed: evolved. I wasn't a mass of others hollows anymore, I was just me. The other voices were gone except for my own, and I wanted it to stay that way. My body was small but lithe, my speed faster and my power greater than before. I looked up at the black ceiling of Menos Forest, where the silver quartz-like trees reached up and broke through the darkness.

I wanted to leave this place. The hollows here were weak, and I knew stronger ones lived on the surface. So with that, I jumped and broke through the ceiling- to find myself standing on white sand, the desert of Hueco Mundo.

This was the first time I ever stood on the sands of Hueco Mundo, the silent world of death home to us hollows as myself, and I wanted it to remain this way. I don't want to regress, to lose what I fought to gain by devouring others. I want to keep going, to get enough power so that I could be king, and rule this place as my own. Taking one last look at the moon I turned and began walking.

Even if I remained alone for the rest of my existence, I will become king.

No matter what I have to destroy, who I have to crush, I will become king.

No matter what, I will become king.

* * *

It was morning as the sun filtered in through the curtains, revealing a slumbering blue-haired man as he slept on a futon, his expression scowling as the sunlight shone on his face. After a few minutes he awoke, growling as he cracked open his eye, to reveal a darker shade of blue as well as teal markings under them. He glared at the window, gnashing his teeth a little as he lifted himself up with one arm. It was enough that he had a nostalgic dream of when he was born, but to be awoken by it? It really pissed him off.

"Goddamn sun, go away!" Grimmjow Jeagerjaques grunted as he turned over, trying to block out the light so he could go back to sleep. But the smell of food and someone humming caught his attention and he sat up, looking at the space beside him. His mate was missing from the bed, cluing him on who was cooking and humming. He smirked a little at this, though it irritated him that his mate didn't wake him up or stay in bed with him until he awoke.

"Tch, figures that she would be up first." he chuckled darkly, shaking his head. Then he looked around the room, normally she **would **have woken him up when she had, either to tell him that she was going to work or that she was going to make breakfast. Why didn't she wake him up today?

Instinctively, he looked at the calendar and looked along the line of X's marking the days that had passed, before landing on a blank one, which was July 31st. Instead of an X, there was a large heart with the words "Grimm's Birthday" in the center of it, which made him sigh and shake his head. Today was his birthday.

"Well fuck, no wonder why she didn't wake me up. Knowing her, she probably thought I needed the sleep or somethin'." he sighed as he got to his feet, stretching his arms and showing off the well-toned muscles of his chest and arms, only in pajama bottoms as he finished and began walking to the ajar door. Making sure he didn't alert her to his presence, he crept out into the apartment, spotting her as she stood in front of the kitchen making breakfast.

Taking the moment to look her over, his smirk grew as he stared at her ass and took in most of her curves as she turned to the left and placed more food on a tray, probably to bring in to him so he could have breakfast in bed. Her familiars, Tae, Rae, and Mae, were helping her out as well, sorting the food and giving her utensils or ingredients when she needed it.

"Chihiro, are you sure Grimmjow-sama won't get mad at you for not waking him up? I mean, I know that you're trying to surprise him with breakfast in bed and all but…" Mae asked as she handed the girl a spatula, causing the girl to laugh a little as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Mae, I-" Without further ado, he slinked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to cry out and almost drop the food. He purred, a wide smirk on his face as he leaned down and nuzzled his face into her neck. He loved that he was able to catch her off guard, and it turned him on almost every time when she reacted with a cry or a squeak of surprise.

"Hey." he purred seductively as he pulled away, turning her around so that she could face him. She sighed in relief, before she pouted, crossing her arms.

"Grimmjow, you scared me!" she exclaimed, pouting. He chuckled darkly at this before she shook her head and smiled, forgiving him for the moment. With that she leaned up and captured his lips with her own, causing him to purr as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. After a few moments she pulled away, causing him to growl in displeasure while she giggled.

"Good morning and happy birthday, Grimmjow!" she giggled, covering her mouth with her hands. He muttered a "Mornin'" in return before looking at the food on the tray.

"So, you were gonna bring me breakfast in bed, huh? Damn, after all this time you can still fuck and cook good. I'm impressed." he chuckled, causing her to blush brightly and squeak in embarrassment as she looked away.

"G-Grimmjow!" she exclaimed, trying to hide her face. He chuckled at her embarrassment before feeling a tug on his hair, causing him to growl and turn as the triplets stared at him.

"Hurry up and eat so we can go! Hiro and Sae-nee are going to be here at any minute!" Tae scolded as she wagged her clawed finger at him. Grimmjow raised his eyebrow at this before turning to his girlfriend, narrowing his eyes. "Huh? Why're Hiro and Sae comin' here?"

Chihiro laughed a little as she rubbed the back of her head, before shifting from foot to foot. "W-well…since it's your birthday, I thought me and Hiro could take you out and do something together. Even buy your present, too!" she explained. Grimmjow stared at her, before deadpanning.

"Chihiro, you don't have to do anything and I don't want to do anything today. I don't give a damn that it's my birthday, so you don't need to make such a big fuckin' deal over it." he growled lightly. But the girl gasped, shaking her head as she stared at him.

"But Grimmjow, I want you to have fun and have a great day on your birthday!" but Grimmjow growled, baring his teeth as he crossed his arms. He hated when she got like this, she always tried to get him to do things with her, but he hated being in Karakura town. The only reason he even attempted to tolerate it was for her, and it was because she was more than a partner in bed to him.

"Look woman, I-"

"Onee-chan, Nii-sama! I'm here!" the two turned to the door just as Hiro ran in, slamming the door behind her as she did so. She wore nothing but her school uniform, which was a white sailor dress with blue stripes and a blue tie. She also wore a large blue ribbon in her hair, and was carrying a sunhat that she began waving when she spotted her sister and Grimmjow.

"Happy birthday, Nii-sama! Are you ready to go! I wanna go now!" she cried as she ran over and hugged the espada's leg, burying her face in his pajama leg. Grimmjow grimaced a little at the child clinging to his leg, but reached down and patted her head regardless. Even though sometimes she annoyed him to no fucking end, she was a lot like her sister when it came to first accepting him and never once looking down at him- actually it was the exact opposite-, so he tolerated her because of that.

"Look kid, we ain't going anywhere today so you can just go right back home." he explained, causing her to gasp as she stared at him with wide eyes. Then she began to stomp her feet.

"But we have to go! I wanna go out with Onee-chan and Nii-sama! S'not fair, s'not fair!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air. Then she pulled out a pink piggybank that was decorated with hearts and flowers. "I even brought money to buy Nii-sama a present! So we have to go!" Sae sighed as she stared at the espada.

"Might wanna give up now, Grimmjow-sama. She's hell-bent on going out with you two today for your birthday, and she's going to get her way. No matter what." she spoke, already knowing that resistance was futile when it came to the child. If she didn't win them over with her looks, she would get her way somehow. Grimmjow growled at her before glaring at the child.

"Look, I said no and that's how it's gonna be!"

-An hour later-

"I can't fuckin' believe this…" Grimmjow groaned as he, Chihiro, and Hiro walked down the sidewalk, with the child skipping merrily ahead as they did so. Somehow, someway, the damn kid managed to convince him to go out. So after eating his breakfast- which he liked because she had made him all his favorite foods-, he and Chihiro quickly got ready and set off into Karakura town.

He didn't know whether it was the fact that she started fucking **bawling** or the fact that the Tres Ae as well as their older sister were giving him "the glare". Then again, maybe it was the fact that Chihiro looked like she was going to start as she tried to calm the child down. Either way, he was caught, hook, line, and sinker.

"_Thank god that Chihiro never pulls that shit. It's bad enough that her damn sister does it, I don't need her doin' it too." _he thought sourly as he walked with them. He was dressed in a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and some of the buttons undone to reveal a white wife beater underneath, a necklace with a silver "6" on the end of it, and blue jeans with black boots.

Chihiro however wore a classic rose-colored sea-shanty dress with a pink ribbon in her hair, pink sandals with straps, and a gold necklace around her neck with a kitten in a basket charm on the chain. As usual, she carried a cream-colored handbag which carried her shikigami, and had a smile on her face. After a few moments, she turned to Grimmjow, giving him a bright smile.

"Today's a really nice day! The weather's perfect, there's not a cloud in the sky, and everyone is enjoying their day! This is definitely a good day to celebrate your birthday, Grimmjow." she smiled. But he snorted and looked away, shoving one of his hands into his pocket.

"Tch, whatever. Let's just get this done and go home already." he grunted. Her smile faltered a little bit at this, but she had to remain positive!

"_Besides, maybe Grimmjow will end up enjoying being out with us, so I have to keep thinking positive so that can happen! Or maybe I can be positive enough for the both of us. Either way, I am going to make today special, because it's his birthday!" _she thought, determination crossing her features. Grimmjow looked at her from the corner of his eye and chuckled lightly, noticing her look of determination.

"What's with the look? You look like you're gonna go into action or somethin'." he chuckled, causing her to jump out of her thoughts and look at him. She blushed a little before looking away. "Um, I-I…"

"Whatever. Let's just keep walking. Your sister is leaving us behind." Chihiro nodded as she reached out and took his hand in hers, feeling his hand hold her tightly as she did so. She felt some heat in her cheeks and smiled a little, feeling like there were butterflies in her stomach wanting to break free.

With that they kept walking, hand-in-hand, until they happened to pass by Urahara Shoten. Ururu and Jinta, who were outside doing their choirs, saw the three as they walked up and Hiro smiled at the sight of them.

"Ururu-nee, Jinta-nii! Hello!" she sang as she waved, before running up and hugging Ururu. The calm young woman smiled and knelt down to hug the child, smiling a little as she did so. "Hello, Hiro-chan. Are you, Chihiro-san, and Grimmjow-san out running errands?"

"Nope! Me and Onee-chan are taking Nii-sama out today! We're going to the mall to buy him presents for his birthday!" she chirped. The young woman raised her eyebrows at this before the shop door opened, revealing Kisuke and Yoruichi, as well as Tessai.

"Did someone say birthday?"

"Hello, Urahara-san!" Chihiro greeted as she waved while the child nodded and ran up to the shopkeeper. "Uh-huh! Today's Nii-sama's birthday!"

"Ah, that's right, today's the 31st. Happy birthday, Grimmjow-san!" he sang as he looked at the espada, holding his fan so that some of his face was hidden. Grimmjow growled at the shopkeeper, if there was anyone that pissed him off more, it was this asshole.

"Fuck off, Urahara. I ain't in the mood." he growled. The man dramatically gasped at this, like he was horrified at the espada's behavior towards him. "What did I do? All I was doing was wishing you a happy birthday, Grimmjow-san! You're so cruel!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the man's antics before Yoruichi came up to Chihiro, a small smirk on her face. "Hey, I got the stuff you wanted me to bring over. Do you wanna take it or…?" she spoke as she held out a paper bag with some logo on it, causing Chihiro to blush brightly at it as she shoved it back in the woman's direction.

"Ah, would it be t-too much to ask i-if you could take it to the apartment while we're gone? I could give you a spare key if y-you need one." she stammered, her cheeks flushed crimson. Grimmjow raised his eyebrow at this, but caught the knowing look on the woman's face as she nodded.

"Nah, I wouldn't mind. So, where do you want me to put it?" Chihiro quickly leaned up and whispered into the woman's ear, too low for him to hear. Once she was done, the two smiled and waved as the group continued on.

"Have a good birthday, Grimmjow! Your special treat is definitely gonna make your day!" the woman called, causing Chihiro to squeak loudly and quicken her pace, so much that she was actually starting to drag him through the streets. He raised his eyebrow at her, special treat?

"Hey, what was in the bag that woman was holding?" she jumped at this, her cheeks darkening to a color a tomato or cherry would be jealous of.

"N-n-nothing, nothing at all! Oh, look, there's Ichigo-san and Orihime-chan! Let's go say hello!"

-Karakura Mall-

"Let's go in this shop!"

"Hiro…that's a toystore."

"Yeah, Grimmjow-sama wouldn't want a toy! He'd want something for grownups!"

"Yeah, like a sex toy or somethin'. Maybe lingerie." Rae coughed under her breath, causing the couple behind them to blush a little in either anger or embarrassment. Currently, the group was walking around the mall in search for presents, while also trying to cheer up the sexta who would either grumble or just flat-out ignore them whenever they asked where he would like to go. Chihiro sighed sadly at this, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get him to smile, or even look like he was enjoying himself. And really…it hurt her.

"_I…I wanted to make him happy on his birthday…but all I've done is make him miserable and hate it even more. I'm so…awful." _she thought, her eyes growing sad as she stared at the tiled floors of the mall. She was at a loss at what to do and felt so guilty, should she just give up and allow him to go home? Or should she keep trying, even if it only makes him more miserable?

By this time, they were in a men's clothing store, where Hiro was looking at the men's jackets and picked out a few for him to try. Despite being eight, she had a good taste when it came to clothes and knew what kind Grimmjow preferred to wear.

"Nii-sama, this looks good! And it's leather!" she chirped as she handed him a leather jacket. Grimmjow looked it over and nodded, slinging it over his forearm along with the three other jackets she had given him to try. He had given up long ago trying to not accept anything, but what concerned him was the fact that his girlfriend was unusually quiet and had a look of pure defeat on her face. And that got to him.

If it were anyone else, even her little sister, he wouldn't have given two-shits. But the fact that it was her, his woman, his **mate**: well that changed everything. Hiro smiled as she turned to her sister, holding up a shirt. "What do you think, Onee-chan? Wouldn't this look great on Nii-sama?"

"Yeah. It looks great, Hiro." she answered softly, causing guilt to well up inside of him like a damn ready to burst. But he had no idea why she was upset, was it something he did?

"_Is this all because I didn't want to go out today? That can't be it; she wouldn't get depressed over that. So what the fuck is it, then?" _he thought as he tried on the shirts, jeans, and jackets in the changing room, growing frustrated when he couldn't figure out why she was like this. Damn, human emotions were so fucking complicated!

"_So then what do I do, how can I fix this? Wait, why the hell am I asking myself this? I should just go right up to her and demand why she's so fuckin' depressed!" _he thought as he stepped out, handing Hiro the clothes that fit and giving the person at the waiting room the ones that didn't. With that they purchased the clothes and left the mall, and before long they were on their way home. Grimmjow was able to get two jackets, two pairs of jeans, a shirt, and a chain for his pants after their little shopping spree, but the aura between the espada and his girlfriend became so dense that Hiro and the shikigami were just about suffocating.

"Um…we did great today, didn't we Onee-chan?" the child asked as she turned to her sister. But when she got no response, the child frowned and turned to Grimmjow. "Nii-sama?" but when he didn't say anything either, she huffed and shoved Chihiro's leg, causing her to gasp and trip. Grimmjow immediately held an arm out, catching her around the waist as he helped her steady herself. "Hey, what the fuck was that for?"

"Nii-sama and Onee-chan need to make up, right now!" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips and keeping her feet firmly on the ground. Grimmjow growled at this and turned to his girlfriend, deciding now that it was the perfect chance to confront her.

"All right, first off why are you so fuckin' depressed? Was it something I did?" he growled as he gripped her by the shoulders, trying to get her to meet his gaze. But Chihiro pulled away from him, shaking her head as tears began to fall from her cheeks.

"I…I w-wanted to make today special…b-but I didn't, and I only made it worse. I'm just so hopeless." with that she turned and took off down the road, towards their apartment. Grimmjow's eyes widened at her tears, and more so when she took off.

"Chihiro- wait!" but she was already gone. Standing there in disbelief, he quickly shook his head and took off after her, leaving Hiro, Sae, and the triplets behind. The four looked at each other before shaking their heads, love was complicated.

"C'mon let's go home, we can have cake tomorrow after things calm down between them. I have a feeling that it's going to be a LONG night." Sae sighed as she shook her head. Rae nodded as she snickered.

"Yeah, with him sleeping on the couch." Mae cocked her head to the side, couch?

"But wait, they don't have a couch!"

* * *

Grimmjow panted as he ran down the street, knowing where his girlfriend was going but that didn't stop his frustration at her. Why the hell did she run? What was so important about making his birthday special?

"Damn it, when I find her I'm gonna-" he snarled as he ran, finally reaching their apartment complex. With that he started up the floors, just about nearly running Orihime Inoue over. "Get out of the way, woman!"

"H-huh? G-Grimmjow-san?" she exclaimed as he stormed by, completely confused at the anger on the espada's face. First she was almost run over by Chihiro, who had tears streaming down her face, only to nearly get run over by him. He stopped in his tracks and turned to her, growling as he bared his teeth.

"What, bitch?" she flinched at the venom in his voice, but stared at him head on. "Grimmjow-san, what happened? Chihiro-chan just ran through here and she was-"

"Look, I don't know why she was cryin'! She wanted to make a big fuckin' deal about taking me somewhere for my birthday when all I wanted to do was just stay at home and do nothing! Then after all this shit, she breaks down and starts running back to the apartment!" he exclaimed, trying to keep himself from ceroing the nearest wall or ripping the woman in front of him apart. Orihime was silent for a moment before nodding in understanding.

"Grimmjow-san…why didn't you want to do something with Chihiro-chan today?" she asked softly. He was silent for a moment, looking away.

"Because it doesn't matter, my birthday is like any other day, no big fuckin' deal." Almost instantly though, Orihime held up a finger.

"That's not true, Grimmjow-san. Birthdays are important, especially to humans. It's the day we celebrate being born, surrounded by the people who love and cherish us. And I think the reason Chihiro-chan tried so hard to make your birthday special is because you probably never celebrated your birthday and never had anyone to celebrate with. Am I right?" he was silent for a moment, thinking over her words, before nodding.

"Yeah…I guess. I never really cared enough to, it was just another day. Hell, I barely remember the day I was 'born'. So all I got was more and more annoyed when she started dragging me around to try and make something out of it." he answered. She smiled a little as she sat down on the stairs, staring at him as she did so.

"Well, that's probably why she started crying and ran away like that. It probably hurt her that you weren't happy, even though she tried so hard to make this day special for you. Chihiro-chan loves you very much, Grimmjow-san, and it's because of that that she tries so hard." Grimmjow was silent at this, before groaning and leaning his back against the wall.

"So what do I do to fix things?"

"It's simple, just go and tell her how you feel. I know she'll understand, but next time, try to understand her feelings more." she said simply. He nodded and with that he left, heading straight to their apartment. Once he got there, he reached out to open the door, only to stop when he heard her sobbing inside. He visibly cringed at the sound, but opened the door and stepped inside to find her sitting by the coffee table, her head in her arms. He stood at the doorway for a moment, before closing the door, alerting her to his presence. She gasped and sat up, before turning and spotting him as he entered the living room. She quickly wiped her tears away, trying to hide her face.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I s-shouldn't-" before she could finish, she felt his arms wrap around her, causing her to gasp as she opened her eyes to stare at him. Without another word he pulled her against his chest, pulling her flush against him. It was quiet between them for a few moments, before he decided to break the silence.

"Look…I know you were tryin' hard to make something special out of my birthday, but… to me, it's just another day. Hollows don't care about the day they were born, to us it was just the day we came into existence. So…I'm sorry for makin' you cry." he spoke as he held her, placing his head on top of hers as he held her tightly against him. She was silent before burying her head against his chest, holding onto him tightly all the while.

"It's okay… I shouldn't have forced you to come with us. I'm the one who should apologize, because I wasn't thinking about your feelings." she mumbled, listening to his heartbeat. He sighed and shook his head; sometimes she was too nice for her own good.

"Chihiro, babe… just having you here at my side, as my mate, is enough. I don't need anything else for my birthday. Because without you… I'd probably be dead or still wandering Hueco Mundo, alone. So this is enough." with that they were silent, before she pulled away and smiled.

"Thank you…Grimmjow."

-A Few Hours Later-

After making up, Chihiro got right to work on dinner and like with breakfast made all of his favorite foods, which consisted of various meat and fish dishes. They decided not to have cake and would wait until tomorrow, so that Hiro could get cake as well. Once they were done eating, the two grabbed a blanket and sat in front of the TV, with Grimmjow watching and Chihiro just content with sitting on his lap. After a while, she glanced at the clock before glancing at their bedroom, spotting the paper bag Yoruichi had delivered at the doorway. She gulped, her cheeks heating up.

"_Okay…here goes-!"_

"Ah, I t-think I'm going to head for bed. Are you coming, Grimmjow?" she stammered as she got up. Grimmjow cocked his eyebrow at her, confused. It was only nine o' clock!

"Uh…nah, I think I'm gonna stay up for a while longer." he answered. With that she walked hastily to the bedroom door, grabbing the paper bag before walking in and closing the door behind her. Grimmjow stared at the door, confused, before deciding to let it go for now and turn back to the TV. But after about twenty minutes, he sighed in aggravation and turned the damn thing off, not able to find anything good to watch.

"Damn, dunno why humans have these things if there's nothing but crap on it. Might as well get to bed." he thought as he walked towards the bedroom. But before he could reach out and open it, he heard her voice call out from inside.

"Ah, p-please don't come in yet! I'm not ready!"

"What the fuck-? Look, I comin' in, whether ya like it or not!" with that he opened the door, only to nearly drop his jaw in surprise. It took all of his years as an espada to hold back the urge to drop his jaw at her appearance.

She was laying on their futon only in frilly blue lingerie, the same color as his hair, with a container of chocolate syrup and another of whipped cream nearby. There was a chocolate heart drawn on her sternum and small bits of chocolate syrup on the corners of her mouth where she had licked it off her fingers. But what really got him was the bright blush and how innocent- not sexy- she looked sitting on her knees and staring at him with wide eyes. There were a few lit candles, but he paid no mind as he watched her look away, trying to hide her embarrassed blush.

"Chihiro…what-"

"I…I asked Yoruichi-san and Rangiku-san what I could do for your birthday…a-and they said that I should do t-this because you would like it. Do you…like it?" she explained softly as she looked up at him, afraid that he wouldn't like it. Sure, they had made love countless times in the past, and sure, she even wore lingerie once, but…she wondered if he would like how she had set this up. Would he hate it, like how they had spent the day today?

But Grimmjow just stared, feeling his arousal begin to grow the longer he stared at her. If this was how she was going to give him a special surprise, then he wanted his birthday to be every day. And with that he hastily approached the bed to claim his present.

Before she could ponder the thought of him hating it further, she felt hot lips claim hers and moaned softly, feeling herself being pressed against the bed as Grimmjow kissed her, licking the chocolate off her lips before slipping it into her hot cavern. He smirked at her moans as his hands began to wander her body, careful not to touch the syrup that was on her chest before wrapping an arm around her waist and tangling his hand in her brown locks. After a few moments, he pulled away and stared at her with lust-filled eyes, giving her his famous smirk.

"You did all of this…for me?" he breathed as he nibbled on her earlobe, causing her to moan softly as she tangled her fingers in his cyan locks. She nodded as her blush darkened and she tried to look away, only to have him grasp her chin and turn her head so that she could look at him.

"I'm going to thank those damn shinigami later, but first…" with that he began trailing his lips down her neck, leaving love bites and sucking on the heated flesh, causing her to moan in earnest as he untangled his hands from her waist and hair. He continued this until he got to her sternum, where the chocolate heart was. "Heh, chocolate too? Mmm…I always did love my mate covered in chocolate…"

"G-Grimm- aah!" she cried as he began licking the chocolate off her chest, his hands squeezing and fondling her breasts as he did so. Once he licked it off, he pulled back slightly and licked his lips, eyeing the girl beneath him as she tried to calm her erratic breathing. But before she had a chance to, he pressed his lips against hers once more, this time more demanding.

She moaned again at this and began grinding her hips against this, causing him to groan loudly at the feel of her core grinding against his manhood. With that he pulled away, giving her a sadistic smirk. "Eager now, aren't we? Hm…I think I'm going to make you wait a little while, first." the girl pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Grimmjow…please…" she whined, causing his body to shudder at the tone in her voice. Damn, was she turning him on beyond belief. But his smirk widened as he stared at the lacy lingerie that she adorned, and could clearly see her bare breasts through the soft fabric that looked like a tiny dress. She looked so fuckin' adorable with that on… but he was going to change that.

"We can't have any real fun with this on…let's take it off." he tsked as he slipped a finger under one of the shoulder straps. Then, without another word, he tore it from her body, causing her to cry out at the material was thrown to the other side of the bedroom.

"Grimmjow, you ruined it!" he rolled his eyes at her protest before pinning her to the bed, giving her one of his famous smirks. "So? You're not gonna need it now." with that he silenced her with his lips, before he began to fondle her breasts once more.

She moaned into his mouth loudly as he groped her breasts harshly, feeling like her body was on fire and a wetness between her legs begin to grow that only one thing could sate. But Grimmjow, as sadistic as he was, wasn't going to ease her pain anytime soon, oh no. He was going to take his time making her squirm and cry for him, doing everything he could to prolong the inevitable so that the moment he took her would be worth all the torture.

With that thought in mind, he kissed down her neck, down her collarbone, to the junction where her neck met her shoulder. He nipped lightly at the area for a few moments before biting down, causing her to moan his name loudly in pain as blood filled his mouth.

"G-Grimmjow!" she moaned in pain, tightening her grip on his hair. But he licked the blood away and placed soothing kisses to the wound, before continuing his trek downwards. He continued on into the valley of her breasts before trailing his kisses to her right breast. He circled his tongue around her nipple thoughtfully for a few moments, before taking it into his mouth and suckling it, causing her to cry out as she tangled her hands in his hair, her body trembling with unadulterated bliss. While he suckled on her right his other hand pinched and twisted its twin, causing her moans to rise in volume at the pleasure she was receiving.

Once he was done, he turned to its twin and repeated the process, leaving her to shake and moan beneath him until he finally pulled away, but this time he removed his body entirely from hers, causing her to whine softly as she stared at him. "W-why did you…"

"Beg. Until ya do, this…" he started as he moved his hand between her legs, exploring the heat there before pulling it back out when she moaned. "Is going to stop." As much as he wanted to pin her and fuck her senseless, he held himself back. She whimpered a little before meeting his gaze, deciding to give in.

"Please, Grimmjow…"

"Please what?"

"P-please, continue…" she whispered as she ran her hands down his well-built chest, unable to touch the skin underneath because of his shirt. He smirked and with that continued, stripping his shirt and jacket from his body so that he was shirtless. She smiled and ran her hands down his chest once more, making the man moan softly at her touches as his well-toned muscles twitched in response. But it was when she tweaked his nipples that he growled, taking her by her wrists and pinning her to the bed.

"Nope, don't even think that you're going to get me to bend to your wishes like that, woman." he purred as he leaned down and captured her lips again, feeling her giggle against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smirked at this and trailed his fingers from her jaw line, down her neck, over her breast and over her soft stomach, until he stopped at her aching warmth. Her eyes widened as he began to rub his finger at her entrance, causing her to pull away after a few moments and moan loudly at his actions.

"Oh god- aah!" she cried out as he slipped a finger into the folds of her core, tightening her grip on his hair in response. He smirked at this and began to slide it in and out, and before long added a second digit which made her whimper a little. After that, he began sliding those digits in and out, increasing his pace as her moans and soft cries began increasing in volume and tempo. She could feel her insides tightening and new she was close to release, but before she could climax, he stopped.

She whined softly as he removed his fingers and began licking her juices off them, giving her a smirk all the while. "Mm…I always did like how ya taste." he purred as he began kissing down her belly, causing her eyes to widen as he began lapping at the inside of her thighs and moan at his teasing.

"Grimmjow, please I can't- ah!" she screamed as he began lapping at her heat, causing him to smirk as he began sucking on her clit. He quickly ran his tongue over her slick folds, chuckling when she pulled him closer and continued on.

"Ah…!" she cried as she felt the vibration of his chuckles sending waves of pleasure through her, and she knew she was so close to the release she desperately sought.

"Grimmjow… Grimmjow, I-" but before she could finish, she cried out, her body convulsing with her orgasm as she cried out his name. Grimmjow smirked and continued licking her juices until she was clean, before leaning back and licking his lips. She lay there panting for a few moments, before sitting up and reaching into her lover's pants, ghosting her fingers over his erected manhood. His eyes widened and he groaned when she gripped him and began to pump, very slowly, until he decided he had enough. He wanted to be inside her, and now!

"Fuck!" he swore as he began undoing his pants, before she stopped him.

"Wait, it's not fair! Y-you…got to take my clothes off!" she protested, her cheeks tinted pink. He stared at her and smirked before leaning in so that his lips were at her ear.

"All right, take 'em off." She nodded and quickly unbuttoned his jeans and lowered them to his hips, before he took over and removed the pants as well as his boxers. Once his clothing was shed, she took a moment to stare at his naked, artistic body as he sat there and licked her lips a little as she did so. How could someone like him want her, a simple human who wasn't really special?

Noticing her gaze on him, he smirked before pinning her to the bed by her wrists, deciding now that he had waited long enough. His shaft was rock hard and throbbing, causing him to groan at the pain it was causing him.

"Damn it, I can't take it anymore!" he growled. Chihiro nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist to accommodate him. "Grimmjow, please…take me."

He looked down at her and grinned, and without another word entered her. She cried out loudly at the feeling of him inside her, and ran her hands down his back before digging her nails into his flesh. "Ah!"

"Damn…you're so fuckin' hot and tight…" he groaned as he buried his face into her neck. He loved being inside her, feeling her hot and tight walls around him…it was wonderful. With that he pulled back out and slammed back in, setting a pace that had her moaning and screaming his name at each thrust.

"Oh god Grimmjow- aah!" she cried as he slammed madly into her, the male above her groaning in pleasure as he did so. Soon she began to thrust her hips to meet his, and this caused him to growl loudly before pressing his lips roughly against hers, kissing her passionately as he angled to go deeper.

Once he did, she began screaming his name loudly as she dug her nails into his back, causing him to groan not only in pleasure, but in pain. "Grimmjow, please…f-faster!" she cried as she threw her head back, causing him to smirk as he complied, going faster with each thrust. He watched through the dim candlelight as her face contorted with pleasure, feeling thankful that he was enough to satisfy her and the only one to have her in such a way. After a while he was beginning to tire, beads of sweat rolling off his body and down his chiseled chest and muscles as he continued to thrust, feeling her walls tighten around him more and more.

"_She's so close…" _he thought with a growl, continuing with his fast and rough pace. She could feel herself tightening more and more, knowing she was close to that moment of rapture.

"Oh god, Grimmjow-! Aah! Grimmjow!" she howled as she came, her muscles tightening around him as she climaxed. The male cursed and groaned loudly as he slammed his lips against hers, trying to hold himself together as he continued slamming into her, riding out the orgasm. But after a few more thrusts, he groaned her name loudly as he reached his own climax, his seed filling her as he fell against her. Soon Grimmjow regained his breath and removed himself from her, rolling to his side and pulling her against him as he did so.

"That…was…amazing…" she panted as she tried to get her breath back, resting her head against his chest as she did so. He grinned at this and wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her against him.

"I'll bet. Definitely makes up for all the crap that happened today." he chuckled as he began stroking her hair, inside thinking to himself how soft it was. She smiled at this; relieved that at least she didn't disappoint him with this and was able to make him a little happy on his birthday.

"I'm glad you liked it." she giggled as she leaned up, placing a kiss on his cheek. With that she rested her head against his chest, the candles dying out as they simply laid there, their legs tangled within the sticky bed sheets and in each other's arms.

"Grimmjow…"

"Hm?"

"I love you and…happy birthday." he gave her a small smile as he rested his head against hers, curling protectively around her.

"Me too." the girl smiled at this and with that fell asleep. The espada continued stroking her head as he stared down at her, eagerly awaiting round two when the girl awoke.

* * *

Y'know something? After all this time I spent fighting, I never did become king. But…I think I found something better than that, something really worth fighting for.

I found **her**. And maybe from now on, I could probably appreciate the fact that I was born. Because if I never had been born…I wouldn't have met her.

Maybe I should spend the rest of my birthdays with her, even if it means I have to put up with the brat sister and her shikigami. Because she's worth it.

* * *

**And so, this concludes this special birthday oneshot dedicated to everyone's favorite Sexta, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!**

**So hopefully you guys enjoyed it, because I worked by friggin' butt off to get this done! I also want to give a special thank you to Amber-Sky on DA AKA Nutty Fruitcake here, who gave me helpful advice when I needed it the most. Thank you so much, Amber! **

**...And please, spare a review for the poor writer?**


End file.
